Degrassi: the Boiling Point
by ThouArtBenvolio
Summary: Yes, all of us fans have been watching these five weeks of Degrassi religiously.  There's only one week left, and these are my theories.  Review to give me feedback.


Degrassi: The Boiling Point (Season 10 part 1):

THEME SONG CHARACTERS:

Peter Stone  
Savtaj "Sav" Bhandari  
Clare Edwards  
Elijah "Eli" Goldsworthy  
Fiona Coyne  
Declan Coyne  
Leia Chang  
Holly Jeanette "Holly J" Sinclair  
Wesley Betenkamp  
Connor Deslauriers  
Anya McPherson  
Chantay Black  
Jenna Middleton  
Dave Turner  
Gracie "Adam" Torres  
Bianca DeSousa  
Kirk Cameron "K.C." Guthrie  
Archibald "Archie" "Snake" Simpson/Mr. Simpson/Principal Simpson  
Drew Torres  
Riley Stavros  
Alli Bhandari

OTHERS CHARACTERS:

Mark "Fitz" Fitzgerald  
Owen  
Bobby Beckonridge  
Tinsley

* * *

The last week:

1. Holly J and Sav (as student-council members) hold a "Nights of Vegas" dance. They have to promise Simpson that it will stay trouble-free.

2. Bianca, Owen, and Fitz (as the school bullies) somehow team up to torture the other students at Degrassi.

*Bianca will go after Drew, in an attempt to steal him away from Alli. She will take him to the boiler room and make out with him during the dance. I don't think Bianca has any real interest in Drew, because she hates his brother Adam.

*Owen has already been trying to terrorize Riley and Zane for being gay football players, and I think he continues to do so. Earlier in the season, he helped Riley torture Drew, so we know he already has hatred towards Drew. While Bianca is distracting Drew, Owen will go after Alli. He will try to convince her to have sex with him, by paying her $50. I think she refuses, but actually has to think about it. I defiantly think Owen doesn't have real interest in Alli, because they're never been seen together ever.

*Fitz will go after Eli and Clare (this theory is a bit random, because they have nothing to do with the whole thing. But Clare is friends with Alli and Eli is friends with Adam, who is brothers with Drew). Fitz and Eli are already in an on-going war; earlier in the season Fitz destroyed Eli's hearse, Morty (which Eli treasures). Then Eli got Fitz arrested. Fitz claims to end the war as long as he can take Clare to the dance. I think this will cause Eli and Fitz to get into another fight, since he likes Clare. I have a feeling Fitz wanted Eli to react like this.

3. Jenna and K.C. discuss things, and it turns out that the baby isn't K.C.'s. There are two possible things that could happen:

*K.C. could just break up with Jenna (if they aren't already broken-up; their relationship has been unclear) and then try to get Clare back. But when he finds out that Clare likes Eli, they get in a fight (I slightly remember an older promo showing Eli and K.C. fighting).

*K.C. could go to the Boiler Room and shoot himself because of it. (When Bianca and Drew go there they see K.C. so their "plans" are interrupted.)

*Both of these theories could work, because of K.C.'s very dramatic personality ("My life is being held together by tape right now, Jenna!") I've also heard things about K.C. accidentally shooting Clare in the stomach, when he was trying to shoot Jenna, but I have a feeling that's a rumor.

4. In the new promo, we see Adam screaming, "I'm NOT a girl!" and running toward Fitz. He either punches him or stabs him. From my viewing alone, I just thought of it as a punch, but people think that he's stabbing.

5. Apparently the actress who plays Leia tweeted about leaving Degrassi halfway through season ten. This sparked some crazy rumors about her. Some people think that Leia will get killed (but I don't' believe it). Some people think that she will just go back to her home country, which is much more believable.

6. Clare is NOT going to lose her virginity. That would just ruin her whole character. Yes, her older sister Darcy (who also pledged abstinence) had sex (she got raped and was close to doing it again), but there were a lot of different reasons, and she was crazy. Clare wouldn't give in that easily.

7. I don't think Alli's going to "become a prostitute". If she DOES have sex in this season, it will either be with her boyfriend, Drew, or Owen (if she actually decides to give in). But if she gives in to Owen, I don't think she's actually going to start having sex with a bunch of guys for money.

8. The school is obviously going into lockdown, because the actual commercials confirm that. Now the question is: HOW? I don't think Eli has anything to do with it. After the lockdown, Clare, Eli, Sav, and Holly J are seen outside the school. (Just the four of them together seems a little fishy). In the new commercial Eli says (most likely to Adam), "You're making a big mistake!" He looks really pissed off, but I defiantly don't think he's planning to murder anyone. Plus, why would he be outside the school after the lockdown if he was involved?

9. Something is happening with Riley, Zane, and the football team. I have a feeling that after Riley buys Zane at the auction, people start giving Riley crap about being gay. In the end of that episode, Drew was being surprisingly nice to Riley about the situation. I think after everything they've been through, Drew has nothing to do with the Riley/Zane drama anymore. He has a lot of more important things to worry about now (Adam abuse and Alli and Bianca) and only threatened to blackmail Riley for the QB-1 spot. Owen probably has something to do with it though.

10. So apparently, Fiona is finally going to court with Bobby. This is going to bring Declan back into the picture, because Declan would most-defiantly want to be at his sister's trial. While Declan is in town, he probably decides to visit the dance, where he could possible catch Holly J and Sav making out. In the new commercial Fiona said, "Haven't you heard, I'M CRAZY!" The only person I can see her talking like that to is Declan, which is another hint that he comes back to Degrassi. I honestly don't think he's done anything with Tinsley since the "break" with Holly J. He was absolutely in love with her, and I think he needs some healing time.

11. The most confusing of everything…In the new commercial, Sav and Holly J were caught making out (maybe in the boiler room?). It was obviously during the dance, which they should be supervising. But instead of being responsible, they go make out. I think Snake catches them and gets mad because of their irresponsibility. I don't think Anya is going to be the one to catch them, because she already found out about them being together, so it would be pointless. (I have a feeling Fiona told Anya before Holly J did, because when Holly J told her, she wasn't surprised at all). Like I mentioned earlier, Declan might be the one to catch them…

Also, since the beginning of the season, I've had my own theory of Sav getting stabbed. In the carnival promo, he gets the knife (almost) thrown at him and Holly J takes it out. Also, he was seen bending over on the ground, screaming. But we found out that the screaming scene was only because of his dad's car getting ruined, and the knife thing was probably because of the student council election. But for some reason, I still have a little gut feeling that he's going to get stabbed. I came up with my own though of Declan stabbing Sav (but don't worry, I'm not that stupid. Declan's too prim and proper to stab someone). There was a knife pulled out by someone, and I think it was connected to the Holly J/Sav thing.

* * *

Questions, comments, spoilers…? Review! :)


End file.
